


The Ball

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal FC, F/M, charity ball, fancy party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are visiting your brother Lukas and he is dragging you to an Arsenal event. How will you pass the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ball

The Ball

A/N: This was a request from sandinjar. Check her page out, she is awesome.

Disclaimer: This is just a story, I have nothing to do with any people or things you might recognize.

“So is this thing tonight a big deal?” I asked my brother as we got ready for an event his football club was holding.

“Does that mean you haven’t gotten dressed yet?” Lukas called back from the other room.

“No, Monika is still doing my make-up and won’t tell me anything, or let me see what she is doing. I thought you were making a big deal out of it because you were excited to show off your younger sister, but now you have me worried. Because I would be totally ok staying in and watching a movie if this is going to be a hassle for you,” I offered.

“Nonsense, I want to show off my baby sister to all of my team mates. It is just a charity thing, no big deal, I thought you would have fun. The guys want to see you too. Mesut was just saying it has been so long since you have come to see a match, not even any of the national team matches. Just humor me for tonight, and we will have a movie night tomorrow night,” Lukas promised.

“Fine,” I conceded as Monika finished my make-up and started on her own.

I got up and unzipped the garment bag and was met with a huge shock. “Lukas Josef Podolski, what have you done?” I called.

“What?” he asked from the other room.

“You said this is not big deal, but this is a ball gown, is this charity thing a charity ball?” I asked.

“Klara, don’t be difficult. I have to go to this thing, and since you decided to surprise me with a visit, you either have to go too, or we lose out on one night of your stay. Which do you want?” Lukas asked me.

“You so owe me, big brother,” I replied.

“Does that mean you are going to go and stop griping about it?” he called back.

“Yes, I am going. I feel tricked though,” I said, sliding the strapless red gown off of the hanger and trying to find the innermost layer so I could put it on without having it touch the ground.

“Tell you what, I have Thursday off, we can do whatever you want then. Sound good?” Lukas asked.

“Deal,” I said as I walked in to the other room holding my dress in place to find Lukas buttoning his cuffs with his back to me. “Can you zip me up so I can go find a mirror? I can’t reach.”

“Sure,” he said. I turned around at the same time he did and after he zipped me up, I twirled all the way around so he could see the dress. “So, how do I look?” I asked him.

“You do not look like my baby sister, that is for sure,” Lukas said with a slight frown.

“What is wrong? Am I wearing it wrong?” I asked.

“No, you look very nice. Just older than I want my little sister to look, that is all,” Lukas replied.

“Lukas, I am 24. How old do you want me to look?” I asked.

He was spared from having to answer because at that moment Louis ran into the room and straight for Lukas. “Daddy, can you read me a story before you go? I want the one about the witch, but Elise doesn’t do the voices right,” Louis said.

Just then his babysitter burst into the room as well, saying, “Louis, I told you, Mummy and Daddy have to get ready for an event with your Aunt Klara, so I am reading your bed time story tonight.”

“It is fine Elise,” Lukas said, picking Louis up. “I would love to read you a story, buddy, but I have to finish getting ready, how about you let Elise read the story tonight, and I will read you two stories tomorrow night?” Lukas compromised.

“Ok,” Louie said in a sad voice that broke my heart a little.

“Actually,” I spoke up, “I am ready, and I know the voice he is talking about, I could read you the story if you want, Louie-Lou.”

“What do you say bud?” Lukas asked.

“I don’t think Auntie Klara can be a witch when she looks like a princess. She looks too pretty,” Louie replied.

“Well, thank you for saying that, Louis, but I bet I can prove you wrong. Come on, I’ll race you to your room,” I told him, taking him from Lukas and putting him on the floor.

“I’m going to beat you, Auntie Klara,” Louis called over his shoulder.

“Come get me when you and Monika are ready,” I called to Lukas as I ran after the 6-year-old.

**

“There is nothing about this event that looks anything like no big deal,” I told Lukas as we finally got through the red carpet and entered a massive ball room decorated in Arsenal red and white.

“I know. I owe you big time,” Lukas finally conceded, draping an arm around my shoulder.

“We are at table 3, over by the podium,” Monika said as she read the list.

“Perfect. Ladies?” Lukas asked, holding both of his elbows out to us.

“Luke, you are such a dork,” I told him, taking his elbow as Monika took the other with a giggle.

“Yes, but you are calling me Luke, so at least I am not in trouble anymore,” he said as we descended the staircase.

“Don’t let it go to your head, big brother. The night is young and there is so much that could go wrong,” I replied.

“My sister ladies and gentlemen, ever the optimist,” Lukas joked as we reached our table.

“Oh, thank goodness you are here. I was originally sat right next to Arsne, so I begged Sophia to sit me anywhere else. She finally agreed, but the only catch was she would not tell me who I was sitting next to. I have been racking my brain for 10 minutes trying to figure out who Klara is,” the only person sitting at the table greeted us.

“I take it you remember my sister then, or do I need to reintroduce you, Szczęsny?” Lukas asked, taking his seat as I sat between him and Wojciech.

“Of course I remember your sister, I just didn’t know she was in town. You look lovely tonight, Miss Podolski,” Wojciech greeted me, kissing both of my cheeks.

“Hey, stop that right now. No flirting with my baby sister, you are too old for her,” Lukas jumped in before I could respond.

“Luke, Woj and I are the same age, which I am sure you remember. This is the last time I am going to tell you to stop being so overprotective. Thank you, Wojciech, you look very nice as well,” I told him.

“Hello, Wojciech, no date tonight?” Monika asked as she greeted the keeper with a hug.

“She canceled on me at the last minute, got back together with her ex. Her loss as far as I am concerned, and now I get to sit with Lukas and his dates. Monika you look stunning as always,” Wojciech replied as we all sat back down.

To my delight I was sat between Lukas and Wojciech. Slowly our table filled up as we chatted, switching easily between Polish and English, with Lukas throwing German in occasionally, probably when he didn’t want Wojciech to know what we were talking about.

Before we knew it dinner had been served and cleared. Arsne then gave a speech about giving back to the community and Arsenals’ commitment to charity while we ate pie, followed by Sophia announcing that the floor was now open for dancing.

“Don’t need to tell me twice. Klara, would you like to dance?” Wojciech asked, offering me his hand.

“No,” Lukas replied.

“Actually, big brother, the answer is yes, but thank you for trying. I am not a kid anymore, and I can make my own decisions, despite what you think, and I want to dance with Wojciech, so I will, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Do you understand me, Lukas?” I told him as I stood up, taking Wojciech’s hand and leading him to the dance floor without waiting for a response.

We swayed in silence to the music for a moment before Wojciech said me, “You know if you want to talk about it we can.”

“Thank you, but it is really nothing. He is my big brother, he has always decided it was his job to protect me from everything, and now that I am getting older and he lives on another continent it is hard for him to accept that I am adult now. I can’t even talk to a guy without hearing about it from Lukas. I understood it when I was 14, but not anymore,” I sighed.

“Have you told him that?” Wojciech asked me.

“Not in those words, no,” I admitted.

“Well, here is your chance, Lukas is coming over, and I don’t think he wants to dance with me. I am going to get some air while you work this out, come find me in the garden when you are done,” he said, stepping away as Lukas appeared at my side.

“She is all yours,” Wojciech told Lukas as he placed my hand in Lukas’.

“I expected talking you into dancing with me to be more of a stuggle than that,” Lukas commented as he took over.

“If you are not here to apologize then I don’t want to hear it,” I informed him as we danced.

“Good, because I am sorry. Knowing you are an adult and treating you like one are two very different things, and I think I have been overstepping my bounds. You have to understand though, that it is hard for me to look at you without seeing that 14-year-old who had me help her pick out an outfit for her first date. And you are right, you can date whoever you want, even Szczęsny,” he said.

“What makes you think that I want to date Wojciech?” I asked.

“I saw the way you two were looking at each other, he likes you too, that is why I was giving him such a hard time. But I suppose if my little sister has to date someone, I am ok with it being someone I already consider a brother. You should go tell him,” Lukas said.

“What if I make an idiot out of myself? I am serious, Luke, he can have anyone he wants, why would he want me?” I asked him.

“Szczęsny has always had a thing for you, trust me. Just go tell him before I do it for you,” Lukas threatened.

“Ok, jeez, I am going,” I told him, pulling him into a big hug. “Thank you, big brother,” I said as I pulled away.

I walked toward the exit that Wojciech had disappeared through and began to worry that I wouldn’t be able to find him, when an arm wrapped around my waist the second I was clear of the door. “Looking for me?” Wojciech spoke softly in my ear.

“Maybe. What happens if I am?” I asked him.

“Well that is up to you. What would you like to do, Klara?” he asked me, loosening his grip and turning me around.

“That is such a loaded question, Woj, but I have something to tell you. Shall we take a walk?” I offered.

“After you,” he said, using the hand that was around my waist to grab my hand as he pulled slightly away from me.

We walked in silence for a while as I worked up my courage. “We have known each other for three years now? Or is it four?” I started as we sat down on a well-lit fountain off to the side of the path.

“Four, we met at an international match,” he answered.

“Right, the friendly in München. Anyway, in all that time, we have never been single at the same time as far as I know. I mean, what are the odds, right? We have always flirted shamelessly, but have never been able to do anything about it. Not that we have ever lived close enough to make it practical, even if we were single. I am babbling, I know, but I have never done this before really, I don’t think I appreciated how difficult guys have it until just now. You are a great guy, Wojciech, and I guess what I am trying to say is that I have had a crush on you for four years, and I think I would adore going on a date with you. What do you say?” I asked.

“Oh, Klara, I have been waiting for four years to hear you say that,” Wojciech replied, leaning in to kiss me. It was slow at first, sweet and gentle, the two of us savoring the moment we had waited so long for. Then he deepened the kiss, bringing his hand up to cup my cheek as his tongue brushed softly against my lips, requesting entry into my mouth, which I granted eagerly.

We pulled away breathlessly a few moments later, and I chuckled as I said, “If I had known that kissing you would feel like that, I would have done it years ago.”

“Agreed,” he said.

A/N: Let me know what you think, and if you like this story and want one of your own send me a request.


End file.
